Drabbles of Water and Luck
by Poseidon and Nike
Summary: One shots and two shots of Miss Chloe Jones's and Mr Neptune Stone's lives. 16:She Saw Him
1. Chapter 1 The Proposal Part 1

**Good gods how long since my own story? Oh yeah Demi Book :3 we somebody not naming any names *looks at Colin* ****_What have I done? _****Forshadowed? ****_:3 yeah sorry _****If you've noticed them then cool these with be one shots/two shots of Clotune's life (no Nep and Chloe arn't dating they've best friends who are practically brother and sister as you'll find out in this shot below) enjoy this one is in 2 parts**

* * *

**The Proposal (Nico's Pov)**

* * *

_Mrs Chloe Di Angelo,_I thought while shadowing to England _Sir as you know I've been dating you daughter for 6 years now and now we're both 21 I'd like to ask your permission for her hand in marriage,yes that'll do._ I knocked on the door of the Jones house.

"Yes young man?" A man of 45 opened the door

"Hi Mr Jones it's me Nico" I greeted

"Ah Nicholas come in" Mr Jones told me leading me into the living room. "So Nicholas,my boy why are you here?"

"Its Nico sir and I'm just going to come out and say it but can I marry your daughter?" I said quickly

"I give you MY blessing BUT there's someone Chloe loves as much as you or I that you must ask as well" he explained

"Who's that then?" I asked curiously "Is it Colin?"

"No, I believe the young man is called Naptane? Netpune? Neptune? That's it he's called Neptune Stone 23 now I'm guessing nice boy" Sweet that'll be easy Nep loves me

"Greet thank you Mr Jones"

"Nicholas call me James"

"Thank you James" I said as I shadowed out

* * *

**Neptune's Pov**

* * *

So I'm sat in my apartment, at my drawing board sorting out next week's episode of Godly Disasters when my idiot of a cousin shadows in' "GODS DAM IT NICO" I shout getting up of the fall where I fell .

"Sorry man but can we talk?" He apologized

"Sure take a seat" I said pointing to an empty chair, when Nico sat down I asked him "What do you want Death Boy?"

"Shut the Hades up Kelpy I need to ask you something"

"Sure, as long as you're not asking for my blessing with Chloe then you're pretty much fine" he looked down "Seriously Nico she just turn 21"

"Yeah I do know but what can I do to prove I deserve her? I love her"

"In front of the WHOLE of Camp Jupiter and Half Blood, renact Chloe's favourite scene in 'The Hunger Games' and tell me her favourite book"

"Ok well her favourite book is House of Hades **(True I got it on my birthday witch was the day after it came out)**and her favourite scene is the last one of Mocking Jay. I'll do it"


	2. Chapter 2 The Proposal Part 2

**The Proposal (Part 2)**

* * *

**Chloe's Pov**

* * *

Nep's been grinning like a mad man lately either he's asked Luna out (finally) or he's messing with one of the sons of the big three, I'd go with the latter. So I'm sat reading my favourite chapter in House of Hades **(don't worry no spoilers)** witch is the first chapter of Leo the stuff he thinks is so funny when I hear a knock at the door. "Yello?" I asked opening the door to the cabin

"Come on Swift to the amphitheatre" Annabeth said to me

"I'm coming Annabeth, give me a minute" I grabbed my jacket and walked with the 22 year old

"So how's Nico?" Annabeth asked

"Pretty much the same, how's Kelp Head?"

"Annoyed as he has to work tonight"

We reached the amphitheatre in no time even with me walking slowly. We took a seat and started talking when I noticed that there were people wearing purple t-shirts and as soon as I noticed that I saw black "guess who?"

"Brad, Neptune, Nico or Violet?" I calmly shrugged

"Your 2nd guess was right but I do have V with me" Nep said removing his hands sitting down in front of us and Violet on my other side.

"Hey Violet why is camp Jupiter here?" I asked the daughter of Mercury

"Idk Water Boy over there said we all have to come watch something funny"

"Kelpy what have you done?"

"Swifty nothing" then Colin came on stage and Neptune turned to look at him "Great it's starting, Clo don't get to comfy"

"Today we are doing a little scene from a book" Colin started "here are our actors. Neptune Stone, Nico Di Angelo and Chloe Jones" shocked Nep dragged me towards the stage.

"What book is it?" I asked

"Mocking Jay" Nico replied

"So I'm Katniss, who are you two"

"Oh I'm Peeta and Nep is the narrator"

"Lets get started" Colin ordered

"Peeta and I grow back together. There are still moments when he clutches the back of the chair and hangs on until the flashbacks are over" Nep read I knew what was coming. Nep continued the extract then "So after, when he whispers,"

"You love me. Real or not real?" Nico said finishing the piece

"I tell him" Nep said looking at me

"Real" I said and then I saw Neptune give Nico a thumbs up and Nico got down on one knee

"Chloe, you love me. Real or not real?" He ask

"Real and yes" I said leaping on him.


	3. Chapter 3 Babysitting

**Percabeth are married, Cloco are married and Neptune is well nobody knows not even me. _Chloe don't tell lies Luna Moon and Selene'sChild know but they won't tell us._**

* * *

**Babysitting (Chloe's Pov)**

* * *

"Uncle Nico, Auntie Chloe!" We heard 3 voices call from the doorway. Then I saw a Blonde haired and green eyed boy, a black haired and grey eyed girl and a boy who looks exactly like his farther run into the room.

"LUKE, ZOE, CHARIE CALM THE DI ANGELO DOWN" Neptune shouted

"Sorry uncle Nep" they sulked

"Come here you two" he then went on and said chasing Charlie and Zoe, leaving me with my blonde haired 'nephew'

"Gods having him here is like having 4 kids in the house" I muttered

"Auntie Chloe can you tell me a story?" Luke asked

"Of course honey witch story do you want to hear?"

"The one about mommy and daddy with Aphrodite" he asked. I nodded and called in the younger ones and their stupid uncle and my idiot confusion in-law Nep.

"This story is called Search. Now your daddy, Percy was searching for the girl Aphrodite was going to make his love life interesting with-" I started

"Only to find out that the girl was right in front of him and her name: Annabeth Chase now Jackson" Neptune interrupted sticking out his tongue out at me

"Real mature Kelpy" I laughed "So anyway Aphrodite started the Percabeth story when they met 20 years ago when they were around 11-12 years old" I continued the story and when I was finished Nep went out to get some take out for us all, just before Nico came home we sat and watched The Simpsons.

"Hi everybody" he said mimicking Dr Nick

"Hi Doctor Nick" We laughed back

**Short and sweet **


	4. Chapter 4 I-Pod Challange

**It's pod challenge**

* * *

**Rules**

**1 put you music on shuffle**

**2 use the song name as the title for your drabble no cheating and changing**

**3 you do it**

* * *

**Somebody told me (The killers)**

Nico if he was beginning honest to Zeus would tell you the only reason he knew about Chloe liking him was because Neptune (his cousin and her friend of gods know how long) had told him.

If Chloe was honest with her brother she would tell him Violet likes him. But she not one to break a promise but Drew on the other hand promised nothing to Violet or Chloe.

* * *

**Bohemian Rapsody (Queen)**

As always Annabeth and Chloe were in arena. While practising they were listening to music, and Bohemian Rapsody came on and Chloe sighed. Annabeth had always noticed this. "Why do you do that?" She finally asked. The daughter of Nike replied "This is the song that was playing in his cabin when he asked me to marry him" of course the 23 year old had failed to register the new onix ring on the 21 year olds finger.

* * *

**(You gotta)Fight for your right (To party) (Beastie Boys)**

All the guys (including Neptune) had to come up with a valid reason to take a rain check to go out.

Nep and Conner had it easy, Connor had no-one to ask and Neptune only had to ask his bestfriend(whom he did have a itty bitty [ok huge] crush on).

Nico and Percy had begged on their knees for Chloe and Annabeth to let them they go to go, but poor Travis couldn't convince Katie and so had to stay back at camp. Poor Travis didn't fight for his right to party while the other guys did (but at a price).

* * *

**Mr Brightside (The Killers)**

Neptune Stone knew that being a demi-god ment you would have a short life . He knew that being a son of one of the big three would mean you had an even shorter life. He also knew that being best friends with a demi titan who's scent was stronger than his ment his life could be shorter than his brothers. But Neptune didn't dwell on the bad thoughts, no He encouraged them as they made him better. He looked on the bright side of life, he treated everyday as his last. Neptune Stone is Mr Brightside.

* * *

**Teenagers (MCR)**

Sally Blofis and Gina Stone were sat talking over a coffee one morning while Percy and Neptune (their 17 and 16 year old sons) were doing homework. They were talking and laughing about their sons relationships. "Oh gods Neptune is so hopeless he fall in-love with a girl who's stronger than him, more intelligent than him and have hits hit with a hammer." Gina laughed

"Percy fall in love when he first met Annabeth and it took him 3 years to notice and another 2 years to ask her out" Sally stated

"MOM!" The duo shouted from Percy's bed room

"YOU KNOW YOU LOVE US REALLY" the mothers shouted back in unison. After all what's in point in having a teenage son and not embarrassing them. The boys are just glad Annabeth and Luna aren't there, or were they just invisible?

* * *

**Wake Me Up When September Ends (Green Day)**

September 1st was a bad day for Chloe and Colin Jones, why? Their father died on this day 2 years ago. They listen to his favourite song 'Wake Me Up When September Ends' on this day every year. The only person that can relate to losing some one you were so close to is Nico Di Angelo Chloe's boyfriend and Thalia Grace. Nico with his sister and Thalia with her brother before she found out about him being alive. Luckily James Jones lived a full and happy life from 1965 until his death in 2025 aged 80. Chloe and Colin are 37 and 39 now and still missing him.

* * *

**It's My Life (Bon Jovi) [AU]**

Chloe Jones and her mum Nicky were arguing, again until the 13 year old girl's 3 best friends knocked on the door. "Bye mum I'm going out" Chloe told her mother as she walked to the door. "OH NO YOUR NOT" shouted Nicky.

"Mum it's my life you can't control it. I AM GOING OUT WITH NICO, NATHAN AND VIOLET" The teen shouted back. Then Nathan popped his head around the door

"Hi Mrs Jones, come on Clo we got to go it's in an hour" He said as he noticed the arguing Joneses

"Coming Nat, Bye mother" Chloe said as she walked out side "Come on lets go" and she grabbed her bike and the 4 of them went of to Nathan's house for a surprise party for his mum.

* * *

**Summer of '69 (Bryan Adams)**

The year is 2069 and the 3rd generation of demigods are in camp since Percy Jackson and co. Lucy Owens Daughter of Apollo, Grand-Daughter of Chloe and Nico Di Angelo, Great-Grand-Daughter of Hades and Nike is new heroine with her friends, John Valdez Grand-son of Leo and Aurora Valdez **(We sort this couple) **and Sam Jones Great-Grand-Daughter of Mercury and Nike, Daughter of Bellona and Grand-Daughter of Violet and Colin Jones . Since Percy and co. were made immortal with their courageous efforts against Chaos 2 years after Gaea they teach in camp. The Poseidon brothers (Percy and Neptune) teach sword fighting, Luna and Annabeth Greek and Mythology, Nico and Chloe how to stick to the shadows. Of course Lucy, John and Sam get embarrassed because of their grand-parents but hey at least their parents are over in the newly built demigod village for the Greek demi gods.

* * *

**That's it, try and make better versions with your songs. Lucy John and Sam may return you may never know**


	5. Chapter 5 Family

**This came to me in the dead of night and I had to write it down its like a two shot of Summer of '69**

* * *

**Family (Neptune's Pov)**

I have always thought of my friends as my family. Chloe and I the annoying older and younger siblings, Brad and Nico the pranksters, Annabeth and Luna the smartys and Violet and Percy the glue that holds us together. Now all of us are immortal with Leo and Aurora apart from Violet she didn't want to leave Colin. Now we're into 3 generations since us our kids have grown up and left and now we embarrass our grandkids as we're like 20-24 year olds still. One good thing is as long as the camps need us we're fine, like Chiron and Lupa.

At the moment I'm going around the world song commissioned paintings, but I always keep a picture of my whole family in my pocket. "Uncle Nep turn around" I heard a husk voice say

"Charlie my man how are you?" I ask my nephew.

"Great thanks unc, CJ wanted to say hi" just as he says that my grandnephew came into view.

"Hey there muchkin man" I laughed

"Hey uncle Nepples" he replied. Great thanks Luna

"Let me guess Luna taught him that"

"Pretty much yeah later unc gotta go Natalie' s shouting"


	6. Chapter 6 Girls (Nep)

**This idea came from a guest called Guest I don't know if it's a joke or just pure laziness well any why here is. Btw as Nep is Colins he wrote this**

**Girls (Neptune Pov)**

5 very confusing girls and their names are. Violet Cooper, Aurora Sparks, Victoria Ball, Tasha Dark and Luna Moon. All my friends or former friend. All confusing girls to me a guy.

Let's start with Victoria shall we. Victoria Ball a friend from back in the day, she was a good friend of mine and Chloe's until around 3 years ago when she turned into a diva. She started to be mean to Chloe and I. But for the years we we're friends she was a flirt with me ALL THE TIME, but turned when I was with Chloe and all my swim team (half of witch are girls).

Next we have Miss Cooper. Since I was 8 I've been friends with the Cooper twins and from the age of 9 until I met Luna (you'll hear about her later). Brad always joked around saying that we liked each other. Well yeah she was cute when we were younger but now I just see it in a sisterly way. I'm sure she likes Colin Chloe's older brother you know.

Sweet young Aurora Sparks. The sweetest 13 year old I have ever met, she's Luna's younger cousin and I was sort of a jerk when first met her. Yeah I asked if she had been paintballing when she put on makeup. Now me not being on to hurt a bro's feelings, and by bro I mean Leo, I try not to lead Aurora on, she just a little sister to me.

Miss Dark aka the b*cth that cheated on me. We had been dating for around 12 months and she was jealous of Chloe (Jones a daughter of Nike), Annabeth(Chase daughter of Athena), Violet, Lola(Andrews daughter of Apollo [that's her last name I spent awhile try it to figure on out with Clo]) and funniest of all Luna. Imagine how Annabeth was with Rachel before the whole Oracle thing now add in the fact ones my best friend and the other is my(ex-)girlfriend. Yeah well Tasha who was a daughter of Hades and she went off with some douche from Ares cabin called Mark. It sickens me when I heard as she had been with him for 11MONTHS while we WERE TOGETHER.

Finally the last confusing girl is well my best friend Luna Moon. Met when we were 14 so 3 years ago and I started to like her 2 years ago. I don't know what about Luna is confusing it's like Percy before he and Annabeth got together he didn't know wither she liked him or not well that's me with Luna. Luna is one of the scariest if not THE scariest demi titan, but hey me being the calm before the storm I'm use to it. Everyone and I mean EVERYONE thinks we should get together, the Aphrodites are always "Ask her out Neptune, ask her", the Venus kids (who by the way are even more pushy than the Aphros) went and gave her a make over, to be honest see looked cute (repeat that and I'll kill you, even if your mortal I have a steel dagger).


	7. Chapter 7 ok then…

**Ok then …**

**Neptune Pov**

* * *

Ok so while the Cooper twins were down Chloe figured that we should play truth or dare, so we're in Poseidon cabin with Nico, Colin, Juniper, Grover, Annabeth, Percy, Violet, Brad, The Stols and Luna. 4 people here that I shouldn't pick dare from Luna, Chloe and both of the Stolls.

"Neptune Truth Or Dare?" Percy asked

"Dare my brother" I told him

"At the campfire, witch is in 1 minute, dedicate a song to the girl you like"

"Ok I'll do it"

"By the way Nep, I mean like like as in have a crush on not just like as a friend" Percy said walking out the room

* * *

**Campfire**

* * *

Ok so my brother will not survive the night if I have anything to do with it. "Greetings fellow campers, today we have a guest singer. You heard him sing with his guitar, he's a son of Poseidon he has to deal with our resident demi titans. He's your friend and mine, it's Neptune 'Nepples' Stone" Lola introduced me.

"Thanks Lola" I said walking on to the stage "Jason Chen 'Bestfriend' guys"

The music started and so did I.

Ever since we were ten, baby.  
When we were out on the playground  
Playing pretend.  
Didn't know it back then.

[REFRAIN]  
Now I realize you were the only one  
It's never too late to show it.  
Grow old together,  
Have feelings we had before  
Back when we were so innocent

[CHORUS]  
I pray for all your love  
Girl our love is so unreal  
I just wanna reach and touch you,  
Squeeze you, somebody pinch me  
This is something like a movie  
And I don't know how it ends girl  
But I fell in love with my Best Friend

[VERSE 2]  
Through all the dudes that came by  
And all the nights that you'd cry.  
I was there right by your side.  
How could I tell you I loved you  
When you were so happy  
With some other guy?

[REFRAIN]  
Now I realize you were the only one  
It's never too late to show it.  
Grow old together,  
Have feelings we had before  
When we were so innocent.

[CHORUS]  
I pray for all your love  
Girl our love is so unreal  
I just wanna reach and touch you,  
Squeeze you, somebody pinch me  
This is something like a movie  
And I don't know how it ends girl  
But I fell in love with my Best Friend

[VERSE 3]  
I know it sounds crazy  
That you'd be my baby.  
But you mean that much to me.

'Cause nothing compares when  
We're lighter than air and  
We don't wanna come back down.

But I don't wanna ruin what we have  
Love is so unpredictable.

But it's the risk that I'm taking,  
Hoping, praying  
You'd fall in love with your best friend

[CHORUS]  
I pray for all your love  
Girl our love is so unreal  
I just wanna reach and touch you,  
Squeeze you, somebody pinch me  
This is something like a movie  
And I don't know how it ends girl  
But I fell in love with my Best Friend

I pray for all your love  
Girl our love is so unreal  
I just wanna reach and touch you,  
Squeeze you, somebody pinch me  
This is something like a movie  
And I don't know how it ends girl  
But I fell in love with my Best Friend

[BRIDGE]  
I remember when I said I'd always be there  
Ever since we were ten.  
When we were out in the sandbox [playground]  
Playing pretend.  
Didn't know it back then.

"Clearly I don't need to say who I'm on about. It's in the lyrics only thing wrong is we were 13" I said I walked down to the beach.

* * *

**Chloe Pov**

* * *

"Ok then" I turned my head to Nico and whispered in his ear "I'll see you later" and I left kissing his cheek. I walked down to the beach and I saw Nep

"Nep are you ok hon?" I asked sitting next to him

"Yeah" he sighed "it's just only you hopefully know about you know"

"I cross my heart and swear to Styx on my 3 lives that I haven't told anyone" I promised "Ever since we were 5"

"We made a pact to help each other stay alive" he finished "gods has it really been 10 years we've been friends?"

"Yeah, now I better be going I'll see you tomorrow ok Kelpy?"

"Ok"

I got up and kissed his cheek "Oh and Nep, Luna knows the song is for her" I winked walking away

"What how?" I heard him shout

"She's your only other best friend" I shouted back


	8. Chapter 8 Fanfiction (I may die)

**Ok so I may end up like Neptune is at the end of this thanks to Selene'sChild**

* * *

**Fanfiction**

**3rd person **

* * *

Our 8 favourite demi gods found a strange site where there lives were blogged. Chloe, Nep, Brad and Violet found that 2 gods **(:3)** their parents none the less had been writing about them (Neptune is currently trying to get into his father's place to kill him due to the fact of his diary on the site) Percy, Annabeth and Nico found over 40 thousand storys about them. Nico was annoyed that most of them knew about the little thing he had for Percy before Chloe came into his life properly.

Now Luna Moon found a story about herself, Percy, Annabeth and Neptune from when they went on the quest to save her mother Selene. "Guys look at this" She called to said friends

"That's the quest of missing moon right?" Percy asked

"Duh bro how stupid can you be?" Neptune told his brother

"He's related to you so" the girls said at the same time

"Click on the name they may have more stories" Neptune insisted

"Ok" and with that they were wisped to the author's page. Luna's eyes widened when she saw what was wrote there "Erm moving on"

"Wait a second Lu what's that?" Percy asked pointing at the description of Luna

"N-nothing I thought you wanted to see if they had anymore stories"

"Perce leave it" Neptune said sticking up for his best friend

"Thanks Nep" Luna smiled

"I'm looking at it later though" the son of Poseidon smiled back before running

"GET BACK HERE YOU SON OF A HARPY" Luna screamed chasing him

"Young love" Violet said sighing

"Nah he's gonna get beaten up with a hammer" Chloe laughed "I love the idea though their cute together like Percabeth"

And with that they all left for lessons but they hadn't logged off so when a battered and bruised son of Poseidon came back after lessons he opened the laptop and found the page that they were just on and saw what he had wanted since he had met Luna. Right there under relationship for Miss Moon was the following._ None, has a very secret crush that even an Aphrodite child can't even tell who it is. (Although, a Venus kid could.) (And btw, it's Nepples...) (Don't tell Luna I told you.) _"Don't worry I won't" He whispered to the screen smiling "Miss Moon how long until you'll tell me is all I want to know"

* * *

**:3 Much thanks to that daughter of Venus (of whom is currently killing Neptune sorry helping him with his style) btw we don't own Percy, Annabeth, Nico or Luna.**


	9. 910: Why me? Again?

**Why me?**

* * *

**Eris: **Begone! Don't set foot in my home again, or be prepared to be turned into some thing worse than Pikachu! I-I'll turn you into a seaweed brain!

**Leo: **Turn me into a seaweed brain! They get all the girls!

**Eris: ***Facepalms*

**Chloe:** If seaweed brains got all the girls how come Kelpy doesn't have *Nep puts hand over mouth* meph

**Neptune:** Shut up Chloe before somebody gets hurt. Namely me.

**Luna: **._.

**Neptune: **O_o CHLOE DID YOU TELL HER**  
**

**Chloe: **Nep she was walking past :3 Someones going to get hammered**  
**

**Neptune:** yeah me gotta

**Luna:** -_- *Lunar Eclipse transforms in hand and throws it at Nepples' head*

**Neptune:** OW *rubs head* how did I come to have 2 evil best friends?

**Chloe:** you love us really

**Luna**: *Picks up hammer* he loves me especially :3

**Chloe:** He's all yours I have Nico, personally I don't like kelp heads to thick

**Neptune:** Realy Miss Jones I'm right here and Annabeth seems to like my brother who is even more thick. And yes Luna's right anyway I do

**Luna:** *Rolls eyes* Sheesh Kelpy, not the most romantic way to confess but never mind. *Hammer turns back into a bracelet charm* See ya.. *Walks off towards Selene cabin*

**Chloe:** * shakes head and walks of to Nike cabin*

**Neptune:** *Face palms* Chloe is right I am thick.

**Annabeth:** * walking past* how long did it take to notice?

**Sol:** *Laughs really loud from Helios cabin

* * *

**We were Nep and Chloe (with the Annabeth bit) and Selene'sChild was Luna (with the Sol bit)**

* * *

**Again?**

(Read last shot [fanficton] to get this)

**Neptune:**Miss Moon how long until you'll tell me is all I want to know

**Luna: ***walking past* ._.

**Neptune:** O_O Fish not again

**Luna:** -_- *Le Lunar Eclipse plants itself firmly in his face*

**Nico and Chloe:** *walking past* gotta hurt

**Chloe:** Guess she found out he now knows btw Nico run * they both run*

**Neptune:** HELP ME PLEASE

**Luna:** * Le punches him in the face*

**Neptune:** *tries to run*

**Percy:** *catches him* oh no you don't bro *pushes him back and runs off*

**Neptune:** O-O meep why me?

**Luna:** *Knocks him out with a whack on the head from Lunar eclipse* -_- *skips off whistling*

**Lola:** * walks past with newbies* we ha- *sees Nep * I see Luna has knocked out Neptune again I wonder what he did this time. Come on I'll show the cabins * they all ignore Nep*

**Luna:** *Has meanwhile barricaded herself in her cabin with at least.a months worth of food. Mostly cereal, much to her disgust*

**Percy:** *in his cabin with Annabeth, Chloe and Nico* So how's lover boy?

**Annabeth:** Beaten up again and knocked out

**Nico:** Well his own fault so why should we care?

**Chloe:** Maybe because he's your cousin/brother/friend *smiles evilly*

**Nico:** *Cowards away* You've been spending to much time with Luna and Thals Swift

**Chloe:** *Smiles again* Annabeth too

**Sol:** *Walks into the cabin, fuming* And what has Neptune done this time?

**All:** *Shrugs*

**Chloe:** He found out something about Luna and he's near dead so I better go drag his sorry butt to the infirmary again

**Sol:** Sheesh, how many times has that happened this week?

**Percy:** Twice I think

**Chloe:** *walking out* yeah one more time he gets a free cookie

**Sol:** If I knock him out do I get the cookie?

**Nico:** Nah Lover boy'll give it to Luna probably

**Percy:** Probably my butt he will give it to Luna. But if you do I'll give you 2 cookies

**Sol:** Kay, *Le goes off to find Nep*

**Chloe:** *Got Neptune awake and sees Sol* Hey Sol little help?

**Sol:** *Knocks out Nep again* Cookies for me

**Chloe:** *Leaves Neptune there* Gods this guy needs to toughen up

**SC: **XD

**P+N: **We are so mean to him

**Neptune:** Why me though?

**Sol,Chloe,Nico,Luna,Percy and Annabeth:** BECAUSE YOU'RE WEAK STONE

**P+N: **What they said. We don't write it we only document it.

**SC: **Yup

* * *

**Its in script cause that's how we done it in pm we just randomly done them from reviews has the starting point**


	10. Chapter 11 Nep's Confession

**A little AU (that is possible to come true [up to you SC] maybe) about …**

**Confession Time (Neptune Pov)**

* * *

Ok today's the day I'm going to ask her, I'm going to tell her how I feel. God's my hair just won't stay. "Nep calm down bro if she likes you see won't care about your hair" Percy told me.

"That's easy for you to say Annie practically asked you out, this is different" I stated

"Bro just be yourself"

"Later bro" I said as I walked out of the door to the Hill **(Guess who he's confessing to) **to check that every thing was perfect. And it was, so I sent the message to her cabin and she showed up 10 minutes later. She looked stunning in a dress that matched her eyes (and believe me she's hardly ever in dresses last time I saw her in one was when we were on a quest).

"You're in a dress?!" I said shocked

"Yeah so" she shrugged

"You- you never wear dresses though"

"So you never wear suits but look at you". I smiled yeah I was in a grey suit with a light blue shirt

"Anyways take a seat" I said mentioning to the blanket on the ground for the picnic

"What are you trying to say?" She ask sitting down

"Come on you know me why do you even ask"

"I want to hear it from you"

"Ok I think I like you more than a friend"

"See it wasn't that hard"

"What about you?"

"I think I like you too Nepples"

I smiled like a lunatic when Luna said that she likes me too.

* * *

**I'm dead. SC is so gonna kill me. :|**


	11. Chapter 11 Death by science

**Death by Science**

**Chloe Pov**

* * *

Urg, why me? I sat here in a 5 hour science control assessment **(Read AN at bottom) **and its killing me. I'm a teenage demigod with ADHD I can't last with only an hour's break. History I can do, Geography ok, P.E. in my sleep but Maths, English and Science kill me now.

My mind wandered off to everyone in the US (yes I'm in the UK). Neptune and Luna laughing about something, Percy and Annabeth in Goode even my brother Colin deputy head of my cabin. Then I started to think of Nico Di Angelo aka Skull aka my boyfriend. If I was over there we'd be wandering around camp, helping Connor and Travis play pranks on everyone. Maybe next year I'll stay over there. "Chloe?" Someone whispered, oh it's Abby

"Yeah Ab?" I whispered back

"Did you see Mr tall, dark and handsome who just walked past?" She asked

"I have a boyfriend Abby you can have him. Now we're in our break so let me sleep" I said looking at clock and putting my head down on the desk. 5 minutes later I woke to my forehead being kissed "Kyle leave me alone I'm trying to sleep" I mumbled not looking as my eyes were still shut

"Chloe it's him" Abby whispered in my ear. I opened my eyes groggly to see 2 near black eyes

"Afternoon beautiful" he said

"Afternoon handsome," I got up and hugged Nico "Abby is this Mr tall, dark and handsome?" I asked pointing to him. She nodded "Well sorry honey this guy's mine. Skull this is Abby, Abs this is Nico the guy you thought was fake"

"Tall, dark and handsome ah Clo? I guess it can do" Nico laughed kissing me much to Abby's disgust

"Don't let it go to your head. Now go sign me out before I get death by science" I ordered him

"Never heard the magic word" Nico teased and I ran my fingers along the band I wear that's actually my sword and he winced and went.

"THANKS A LOT JONES LEAVING ME" Abby shouted

"That's life" I winked as I walked to the office to help Nico.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this short one but I had to write it. I had a Controlled Assessment yesterday for 5 hours and thought what would Chloe (the oc not me) do? And figured think about her friends and Nico. **


	12. Chapter 12 remembrance day

**Remembrance Day**

**(Neptune Pov)**

* * *

"There were 5 of us Nico, Jason and Thalia our cousins and us Percy and I, we all joined up, Nico in the Army, Perce and I the Navy and Jas and Thals the air force. Percy and Jason are now gone leaving a wife and a child each and today we honour their memory. In memory of Captain Percy Jackson and Flight Sergeant Jason Grace, the 3 of us shall remember you always as we fight for you my brother and comrade." I said to the people in my living room who were; Annabeth Jackson and Charlie Percy's wife and son, Piper Grace and Dani Jason's wife and daughter, Nico with his wife Chloe, Thalia with her fiancee Luke and me with Luna my wife and my 3 year old sons Percy and Jason. We also had some of our friends and comrades in there with us.

"Thanks Nep after 4 years of this day I still hate it" Thalia said straightening out her uniform standing "let's get this do with" everyone filed out and stood in their ranks with Nico Thalia and I stood at the front of our respective companies.

"Colonel Di Angelo, Wing Commander Grace take control of your companies" I ordered

"Yes sir" they shouted they went about their own companies.

"Right guys it's RSM Valdez of the Army taking us this year so please listen" I told my company

* * *

**time skip to after the parade**

* * *

I hated that. "Well done daddy" my boys said as I put them to bed

"Thanks boys but you should realy thank your uncle who I do this for" I told them

"Uncle Percy?" They asked

"Yeah Uncle Percy, Auntie Annabeth's husband and my brother. I'll tell you the story in the morning ok boys"

"Ok daddy" they yawned and I went down stairs and flopped down on the sofa.

"Are you ok honey?" Luna asked even though she knew the answer

"Why do we wear a poppy Lu do you know?" I asked picking up a poppy "wear the soldiers fell in WW1 the blood spilled and poppies grew because of the enriched soil"

"You tell me every year baby I know. I also know that Percy is very proud of you for taking it so well." She said coming up behind me and hugging me over the sofa.

"4 years he's been gone. He only severed 4years. 21 is too young to die Luna to young. He was still a teenager." I muttered. Luna softly kissed my head.

"I know baby I know. We all miss him to and Jason as well they were family" I pulled her over the back of the sofa and on to my lap and kissed her.

"I love you Mrs Stone" I smiled

"Love you too Admiral" she smiled back. We sat like this for some time and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

**11/11/1918 the guns fell silent. 11/11/1918 saw millions dead in war. 11/11/2013 we remember 99 years since the first world war started. One world, one heart full of war. I leave you with this: A soldier can be heroic for you but for every comrade fallen he has lost a family member. That soldier will live with that his whole life and it will destroy him. A hero in our eyes but not in his own.**


	13. Chapter 13 Ask the Gang

**Got any burning questions for the gang? Send in your questions for Neptune Stone, Chloe Jones, Violet Cooper, Lola Andrews and Luna Moon and they'll answer them**

"Question: WHY AM I THE ONLY FREAKING LAD?" Neptune shouted

"You sure about that?" Chloe and Luna both said at the same time.

_**I thought you would of liked being the only guy with 4 gals but hey maybe you don't swing that way I'll just swap you with Brad then**_

"No no it's fine, I'm fine just don't do that" Neptune said hastily

**Right let's get this started P ask the all important question**

_**Right, Who are you and where are you from?**_

"Rude, I'm Violet Cooper daughter of Mercury, Camp Jupiter" introduced the only Roman in the room.

"Yo name is-" Neptue started

"NEPPLES" Luna shouted while Chloe shouted "KELPY", Violet shouted "WATER BOY" and Lola shouted "SEA MONKEY"

"My Name is Neptune Stone and I live in Half-Blood and in camp J and if you couldn't tell my dad's Poseidon "the only boy in the room introduced

"Hi Chloe Jones, daughter of Nike blessed by Athena and Hermes, H-B" Chloe introduced

"Luna Moon, Daugter of-" Luna started

"The most epic titan in the world Lady Selene" Neptune interrupted

"Yes thank you Nepples, Selene titan of the moon is my mother and I live in camp Half blood" Luna continued

"I guess I have to now. I'm Lola Andrews, daughter of the greek Apollo Half-Blood" Lola introduced "Now who are you 2?"

**I'm Chloe's mother Nike goddess of luck**

_**And I'm Poseidon Neptune's farther. Nice to meet you.**_

"Ok it's bad enough being kidnapped but by our parents" Neptune whined

"Shut up Nep" Chloe said throwing a cushion at him (they're sat on sofa)

**Right any way while Kelp Face Jr is being beaten up be my daughter well finish send in your burning questions and they'll be answered**


	14. Chapter 14 Party

**Chloe's 15th Birthday**

**Chloe's Pov**

* * *

15, holy mother of Nike I'm able to have a provisional license over here now. One more year and I'll make by day feel old (he's only 39 so I don't see the matter) but hey Colin's 17 so yeah. I think Nico's gonna take me out as he asked me to dress nice by 6pm. I think everyone has forgotten that it's my birthday even my boyfriend and best friend Nico and Nep. I jumped (well dove) onto my bed and grabbed a book from the side table. "Oh look it's Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix my favourite" about 10 minutes after I was on chapter 3, yes I'm dyslexic like most demigods are but this is the Greek copy so I can read it and so can Annabeth, when there was a knock on the door. It was 6pm "Gimme a minute Nico" I shouted and quickly got change and walked out.

"Miss Jones if you please follow me" one of the Hermes kids said I followed him to the amphitheatre where I saw everyone apart from Neptune and Nico. Now you can guess why I'm bothered with Nico considering we're dating but Mr. Named after my dad I figured you can't so let me tell you. When I was 5/6 Nep showed me around camp and we become friends he was unclaimed and had been for about a year only when he was 14, 15 was he claimed (he already knew he was a son of Poseidon any way but that was though camp Jupiter). So I turn around and bam I turn to 2 near black eyes looking at me, I rolled my eyes and kissed him. Then I turned to the green eyed boy behind him "So you set this up then Kelpy?"

Nep nodded "Nico helped as well"

"Oh really?" I asked

"Yeah here we got you this" Nico said giving me a box with an i-pod inside "its safe, has all our favourite music on it and a few songs we came up with, with help from Apollo Cabin"

"Stupid deal no sitting on their roof for a month" Nep mumbled before shutting "HIT IT GUYS LETS DANCE" and the music started to play and we started to dance.

There was a slow song right at the end of the night (witch was 2 am) so I sway with my head on Nico's chest listening to his heart beat. *b-bum b-bum bum* Wait did it skip a beat? Yeah "I love you Skull" I whispered yawning

"Love you to Swift" he whispered back kissing the top of my head picking me up and carrying me to my cabin.

"Night Nico" I yawned as he put me onto my bunk

"Night Clo remember I'm only next door if you need me" he said as he walked out


	15. Chapter 15 When She Saw Him

**When She Saw Him**

* * *

Chloe's life was miserable when she was 4 her brother left her for a camp and never came back. At 5 she went to that camp and met a boy call Neptune but he left to go with his mom. The only consistent thing in here life was her and her alone. Everyone she had loved had left her, her father only the year earlier, her brother when he left for a quest and never came back 3 years ago and Neptune her eldest friend when ever he was with Luna and in camp Jupiter witch was getting more frequent. The now 27 year old though.

Well that was until she met Nico Di Angelo. He had only just got a cabin in camp and hers was next door to it, they became friends and eventually lovers until he asked her to be his bride. Now this is where we are now, Chloe is just looking in the mirror at her white dress and clashing dark brown hair. "You ready?" Neptune asked as he came in to the room in his tux. The now 30 year old was giving her away as he was the last person who was like family to Chloe. "Yeah come on" She sighed taking his arm.

Pretty soon it was the vows but Chloe had written her own. "I take you to be my start and my end, my one, my all and my everything. The life I shall start with you will be a fresh start, a new beginning. You were my only constant in my life, Colin and Dad are gone. Nep's working all the time with Luna. I'm just happy to have found my knight in shining armour, the Mario to my Peach, the Peeta to my Katniss, the other half." Of course Aphrodite squealed at this but it was true.

A few years later another constant came into Chloe's life, little miss Loren Rose Di Angelo. Their daughter. But that's a different story. "All this started when I saw you" She smiled to Nico "I thought I was going to be alone but now that I see you little one I know things will get better and better" Chloe whispered to her daughter kissing her head.

All because she saw Nico aged 13, dated him aged 14, married him aged 27 and had his child aged 29. This all started when she saw him.


End file.
